Return to Riverdale
by James Stryker
Summary: Archie and the gang reunite for their class reunion while trying to solve Jason's murder. Contains Barchie, Archieronnie and Bughead.
1. Little Town, Perfect Murder

**Return to Riverdale**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for the** _ **Riverdale**_ **category. Now, I've probably mentioned this on my first** _ **Riverdale**_ **story called** _ **Aren't You Curious?**_ **and on chapter fifty-two of** _ **Juliet's World**_ **. Well, I'm starting it. It's a little suspense-comedy known as** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. I was inspired by this wonderful show and a little made-for-TV movie that aired on NBC back in 1990 called** _ **Archie: To Riverdale and Back Again**_ **, this movie was before I was born and it was before the show** _ **Riverdale**_ **. Archie and the gang come to life in this story with double trouble with Veronica and Betty, heart-stopping suspense and wacky humor. The gang are in their 30s, Archie and Betty are married and have twins, Jughead is a mystery writer working on a new novel and a single father, Veronica is a fashion designer in Paris and Kevin is the first gay senator in Washington D.C.. In this story, Archie and the gang reunite for their class reunion while dealing with a murder mystery involving Jason Blossom. This story will be rated T for safety. It will have some language, sexual humor and mild violence. If it will have some steamy sexual content, then I will up the rating to an M-rating. It will contain some of the following pairings: Barchie (Betty/Archie), Archieronnie (Archie/Veronica) and Bughead (Betty/Jughead) P.S. I do not own** _ **Riverdale**_ **or the characters. Here it is, ladies and gentlemen, the wildest, craziest, sexiest and killer reunion that they wouldn't dare show in the comic books, or the television show. Well, the show was a murder mystery and Archie did get shot and die in an alternate version of** _ **Life With Archie**_ **. I present to you** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Little Town, Perfect Murder**

 _ **(Jughead's P.O.V.)**_

Our story begins in a little town called Riverdale. A peaceful town. A town with pep. About the people who live in this town. So perfect, so safe. Get closer enough and you see the shadows underneath. Of course, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this story but our story begins on Memorial Day weekend and a man named Jason Blossom. The son of Clifford and Penelope blossom and the twin brother of ruthless businesswoman Cheryl Blossom. He was the captain of the school water polo team and a member of the Riverdale Bulldogs. At the age of 21, he became the heir of the Blossom Maple Farms. At 25, he took over the family business. On the start of Memorial Day weekend, May 26th. A stormy Saturday night, Jason was sitting in the office of his mansion talking to the Board of Trustees on the phone until he heard a noise coming from the study. The next thing we know was that Dilton Doiley was walking his dog in the pouring rain was picking up dog poop that his dog left on Jason's lawn until he heard two shots coming from the mansion. He began to check out what's going on, noticing that the door was open and entered the study with his dog.

"Oh, my God!" Dilton screamed out as he pulled out his phone to call the police after stumbling onto a horrific scene.

Jason Blossom lying on the floor…..

Dead.

Riverdale Police and a crime scene unit were investigating the area while Sheriff Keller questioned Dilton. His murder made the news and it was known as "The Shots Heard 'Round Town". A week later after his death, the Blossom family buried him and Jason's death was ruled a murder. The whole town was wondering if he had any enemies. The Blossoms were known to be ruthless. And as for us, some of us were talking about the "Memorial Day murder" on summer vacation while preparing for the biggest night of our lives. Our class reunion.

"Dad, why did have to move to the place where you lived at?" My son Cody asked?

"Well, Cody. That's where I grew up. I know it's different from Chicago but we're starting our new lives here after your mother and I split." I said, following the moving van to our house.

"I heard that someone died. Was that true?" Cody asked.

"Yes, it's true. The whole town is talking about it and when I heard it on the news…" I said.

"You've decided to write a novel about it." Cody said.

"Yeah." I said.

"What if it happens again?" Cody asked.

"Cody, relax. There's not going to be another murder in this town. Some people don't want to talk about it." I said as I looked over at my son. "Hey, sport. We're gonna do great here. You'll make new friends and you'll meet some of my friends and… a close friend of mine."

"A girlfriend?" Cody asked.

"Not exactly. Well, we've dated back in high school. She's married now to my best friend." I said, as I looked at a photo of Archie and Betty on my phone.

 _ **(With Betty & Archie, No One's P.O.V.)**_

"Oh, come on! I was trying to watch that!" A girl with blonde hair and soft green eyes said, stomping her feet down on the floor, trying to grab the remote from her brother.

"Back off, weirdo. I have the TV." The boy with red hair and freckles said.

"I'm telling mom and dad that you're being mean. Mom said if one of us has the remote, then you watch what I watch and I want to watch Pretty Little Liars." The girl said.

"I don't want to watch that stupid girly show! I want to watch football." The boy said.

"Ugh! Mom!" The girl screamed out as a woman with long blonde hair that was straightened walked down the stairs. She was wearing a high-low off-shoulder dress that was light blue and matching heels.

"Cole, be nice to your sister." Betty said.

"But mom, Lili is being a total brat." Cole said.

"Am not!" Lili exclaimed as she kicks Cole in the shin.

"Ow!" Cole screamed out.

"Okay, you two. Knock it off, you two. You're both ten years old and you're acting like a bunch of babies. No wonder I have to call a babysitter to deal with you two." Betty rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the mirror to put on her earrings. "Archie, are you ready? We're going to be late."

Archie walked down the stairs, wearing a red blazer jacket, a white button-down shirt, a red tie, black dress pants and black shoes.

"Whoa, dad. Looking cool." Cole said.

"Thanks." Archie said as Betty turned around to see her husband standing in front of her, looking handsome than ever.

"Arch. You look, sexy." Betty said, smiling at Archie.

"You think it's too much for the party?" Archie asked.

"You look fine." Betty said. "Does my hair look okay?"

"You look okay." Archie said.

"I'm serious." Betty said.

"You're the prettiest woman in the room, sweetheart. You're going to be the prettiest woman at the party." Archie said as Betty playfully slaps his arm.

"Liar." Betty chuckled. "Okay, so you two know the rules when your Aunt Polly comes over to watch you? No fighting, no biting, no staying up late at night, no Ren & Stimpy, no scary movies."

"Oh, come on, mom. Ren & Stimpy are hilarious." Cole said.

"And crude, disgusting and weird." Betty said, grabbing her purse.

"That's what so funny about them!" Cole smiled.

"Like I said, no Ren & Stimpy. And no Xbox One X." Betty said, taking the controller away from Cole.

"Awww, you're being a buzzkill, mom." Cole said, crossing his arms at his mother.

"Oh, is she? Hey, she's not the one who threatened a bagger Bart Simpson-style with firecrackers over a flip spinner." Archie said.

"Oy. You threaten one bagger at a grocery store and they'll never let you forget it." Cole rolled his eyes while Lili laughs at him.

Betty finished up putting some pink lipstick on her lips and sprayed some perfume on her neck and grabbed the keys to her car while Archie looks out the window and sees his father's car parked out front.

"Here's grandpa. You two be good." Archie said as he ruffled his son's hair and gave his daughter a hug and Betty gave Lili a hug and Cole a kiss on his cheek, making him make a disgusted look on his face.

"We'll be home by midnight. Or we'll probably be out long." Betty said.

"Parents stuff." Lili and Cole both said as they both watch their parents leave out of the house.

 _ **(With Veronica)**_

"Hi, Mr. Weatherbee. This is Veronica Lodge. No, it's not a bad connection. I'm calling from Paris. Paris. Paris, Mr. Weatherbee. You know, the one in France. France, Mr. Weatherbee. It doesn't matter where I am, I'm calling about the reunion. Will Archie be there? Archie Andrews. Of course I'll hold." Veronica said while Smithers, the servant to the Lodge family enters the room and hands her a glass of champagne while waiting for Mr. Weatherbee to give her an answer. "He is? Wonderful. Thank you, Mr. Weatherbee. Smithers, were you ever tempted to go back to your first love?"

"No, Veronica. It's only because I'm married." Smithers said.

"Well, most of us weren't smart. I want you to book me a first class flight to Riverdale. But first I need to pick out a few things to wear and pack up. I'm going to be in Riverdale for a couple of days and meet up with some old friends." Veronica said as she walked over to the end table and picked up a photo of her, Betty, Archie, Jughead and Kevin sitting at a booth and sees her old flame Archie with his arm around her.

"What about Mr. Andrews? You're still pining for him." Smithers said.

"Oh, don't be silly, Smithers. Archie's a married man. There's no way that I still have some feelings for him." Veronica chuckled as she entered her bedroom to pack her bags.

 **And that was the first chapter of** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. So what did you think of it and what did you think of Betty and Archie's twins and Jughead's son? Do you think that Veronica still have feelings for Archie even though he's married? And who killed Jason? We'll find out more about his murder. Why was he murdered? Does he have any enemies? Next time on** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **, Archie and Betty have a little late-night date at Pop's, reflecting on their high school years and their relationship. Plus, Kevin returns. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow for future updates. I'll see you guys next time for chapter two. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


	2. Fries and Milkshakes

**Return to Riverdale**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great chapter of** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. First off, I would just like to say thank you for reviewing this story. I have like three reviews. Let's get some more. Although, I did get some criticism on my story. Not going to mention the name, but the author said and I quote: "** **Lili and Cole as he kid's names is just too meta. Your author comments at the end are unneeded. Your dialogue needs action beats to show what's going on in the scene and to display and reveal character. Your dialogue also needs more variety.** ****

 **Ex1 Betty said blah blah** **  
** **Ex2 blah blah betty said more blah blah** **  
** **Ex3 Betty turned to Archie. "Blah blah..."** ****

 **Finally for such a character driven story I don't understand why you are wasting the reader's time with 1500 word chapters."**

 **To the person who reviewed my story, I am not wasting my time with writing this. Don't you know that I've been working hard on this story and I'm trying to do my best with the dialogue so don't say that I'm wasting the reader's time, because I'm not. And I know, I have to admit that naming the kids Lili and Cole is meta. Plus, my author's comments at the end are needed so don't complain about that. I'm not trying to complain here but if you don't like the author's notes at the end, then don't read it. I just like to let the reader's know what's coming up next and what I have planned for the story. Also, some of you were curious to know who's going to be endgame in the story. Well, you have to find out as the story progresses. Anyway, it's update time. Last time on** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **, we learned that Jason was murdered on Memorial Day weekend. Then, we check out what's going on in Archie, Betty, Veronica and Jughead's lives and there's a class reunion coming up. Today, it's a cute little Barchie chapter, with the arrival of Kevin Keller. So here it is, chapter two of** _ **Return to Riverdale.**_ **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Fries and Milkshakes**

"No way! Is that what actually happened to him?" Betty asked.

"Yep. That's true. He was screwing his wife and he injured his neck. You should've seen his wife. They had to take her out on a stretcher." Archie said.

Betty and Archie both laughed as they entered Pop's. The two walked over to their usual booth that they sit in when they were teenagers. The married couple both sat down from across each other, with Archie taking off his blazer jacket, handing Betty a menu. Betty and Archie both decided on sharing a strawberry milkshake and french fries as Pop took their order. Betty started looking at Archie, smiling at him while he was staring out at the window. Archie looked over at Betty and noticed her smiling at him.

"What?" Archie asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've been thinking about our teen years. I remember when we were starting our sophomore year of high school and I was excited to see you again because I haven't seen you all summer." Betty said reflecting back on sophomore year.

"Well, I was working for my dad. Pouring concrete, every day, all day long." Archie said.

"Well, all that hard work made you buff. I mean, you got hot over the summer. And look at you now. You're 33-years-old, a successful lawyer. You're married to the sweetest girl next door and we have two beautiful kids. I am so glad that I am married to you." Betty said, holding Archie's hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Yeah, I have a good life. Well, we have a good life." Archie said as he leaned in to kiss Betty until Pop arrives with their french fries.

"Here's your plate of french fries. Hope that you two enjoy it." Pop said, sitting the plate of fries down on the table.

"Thanks, Pop." Betty said as Pop made his way over to another booth to take a customer's order. "Wow, when was the last time that we shared a milkshake and a plate of fries together?"

"Before the twins was born. Before we finished college and me finishing law school. And there was this time in college where I was in your dorm room and we were studying, which led to…." Archie said as Betty cut him off with a kiss.

"No need to finish that." Betty smiled at Archie before kissing him.

A man walked entered the diner and began to notice Betty and Archie kissing and talking to each other. Betty and Archie continued to talk, this time, they were talking about where to go during summer vacation until the man stood in front of their booth. Betty turned around and began to recognize the man, who was wearing a Giorgio Armani suit and a red tie. The man was incredibly handsome like Archie with an athletic build. He has short, dark brown 'slicked back' hair and light green eyes.

"Oh, my god. Is that Archie and Betty Andrews? Riverdale's sweethearts?" The man asked.

"Kevin? Kevin Keller. Oh, my god! What are you doing here?" Betty asked as she got up from her seat to give Kevin a hug.

"I'm here for the class reunion at Riverdale High. Me and my husband Clay decided to spend our summer vacation here. Riverdale, Senator Kevin Keller is back." Kevin said.

"You're a senator?" Archie asked.

"Well, yeah. Didn't you watch the news?" Betty asked.

"I've been really busy with work, babe." Archie said. "How are you doing, Kevin?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Kevin said, shaking Archie's hand. "What about you? Working on any cases?"

"Actually, I'm working on the Jason Blossom murder case." Archie said as Betty gave him a look.

"Wait, you're working on that case?" Betty asked before taking a sip of their strawberry milkshake. "You didn't mention that to me before we went to bed."

"I can't believe that they're still going through with the class reunion after what happened to Jason. Should I speak to Mayor McCoy about this?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you can try but she's not going to listen. I've told her to cancel the event after Jason's murder. Anyway, forget about the whole Jason Blossom-thing. Why don't you sit down and join us. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Betty said.

"I would love to but Clay is waiting for me at the hotel and I have my bodyguards sitting outside in front of Pop's, just to make sure that no crazed psycho is coming to get me. Also, I ordered some food for me and Clay. We should all get together for brunch. You, me, Archie and Clay so we can talk about what's going on in our lives." Kevin said.

"Sounds good." Archie said, eating a french fry.

"Great. Well, I have to get going. I guess I'll see you around." Kevin said.

"Alright, well it's nice seeing you Kevin." Betty said.

"Nice seeing you too. You know, I've always said that you and Archie were going to be endgame, and look at you two now, you're both endgame." Kevin said as Pop handed him his bag of food before heading out of the door. Betty waved good-bye at Kevin as he leaves the diner, then looked at Archie for a short time while she was still holding his hand, leaving an awkward silence between them.

"So, when were you going to tell me that you were working on the case?" Betty asked, raising her eyebrow at Archie.

"I wanted to tell you but you'll probably freak out. Sheriff Keller came down to my office and we started talking about the case and he asked if I could assist him in the case. All we know was that Dilton Doiley was at the scene when he heard the shot." Archie said.

"Freak out? Archibald Andrews, I'm your wife. We could've talked about it. And you know that I wasn't going to freak out about it. I would freak out if somebody shot at you if you knew too much about this case." Betty said.

Archie let go of Betty's hand and placed it on the side of her face, cupping her cheek gently and caressing it with his thumb.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I'm working on the case. I should've told you before. Listen, nothing bad is going to happen to me." Archie said.

"It's okay. It's bad enough that I hear my mom talking about it and saying Jason got what she deserved." Betty said.

"Boy, your mother is a ray of sunshine." Archie rolled his eyes as Betty giggled cutely at him.

 **And that was chapter two of** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **. Awww, how cute are Betty and Archie in this chapter? Also, if you don't know who Clay is, Clay Walker is a doctor who Kevin married in the comics. And yeah, Kevin is the first gay senator in Washington. Coming up next time on** _ **Return to Riverdale**_ **, Jughead and his son get settled into their new house and Jughead continues to work on his story until he sees Cheryl Blossom getting interviewed on television. Then, Archie gets a visit from an old flame. And we all know who that is. Don't forget to review this story, add this to your favorites and follow it for future updates. I'll see you guys next time for chapter three. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
